


914 Days

by everywildthing



Series: 914 Days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywildthing/pseuds/everywildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ wings are in horrible condition. He’s choosing to blame this on his own stupidity, when really the shifter and demons that are torturing him are to blame. There are 10 demons and 1 shifter torturing him. The demons seem to be under control of the shifter. He doesn’t know how the shifter managed to get demons under its thumb. He doesn’t really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	914 Days

There are 11 bones in an angel’s wings. The first bone runs along the top, and basically defines the shape of the wing. It connects to the spine and runs out, curving up approximately 3 feet over the angel’s head, and about 2 feet away from it. Then it runs down in a neat slope, which could be anywhere from 14 feet to 30 feet. Cas’ wings are a little bit under 20 feet long, which means that his wings spread out a total of 40 feet from his spine. The room he’s in seems to have been made for this, because the room is 60 feet long, to fit the longest of angel wings, and has loops hanging from the concrete ceiling at 1 foot intervals. There are 5 bones extending directly from the main bone, and another extending to each secondary bone, which adds up to a grand total of 11 bones. The secondary and tertiary bones define the tip of the wing, and how smooth the curve at the bottom is.

 

There are five layers of feathers. The outermost layer is made up of his main feathers, the ones that allow him to fly. The second and third layers are slightly harder. The fourth layer is made up of feathers that required a hacksaw to get off. The layer under that is downy, and then the innermost layer is just skin, which Cas found was pure black after the shifter cut through the fourth layer of feathers and ripped out the downy feathers one by one.

 

Cas’ wings are in horrible condition. He’s choosing to blame this on his own stupidity, when really the shifter and demons that are torturing him are to blame. There are 10 demons and 1 shifter torturing him. The demons seem to be under control of the shifter. He doesn’t know how the shifter managed to get demons under its thumb. He doesn’t really care.  
  
The shifter decided to take Dean’s form. Well, no, not just Dean. Sam too, and Gabriel, and virtually everyone Cas loves. He isn’t sure what hurts more: seeing the people he loves torture her, or the pain inflicted by the torturing. He doesn’t really care about that either. He only knows that it hurts.

 

The shifter is in Dean’s form today. Yesterday it was Gabriel, and the day before that was Sam. Last week it was Anna. The shifter (who’s real name, he has gathered, is Riley) walks over to his table. The table is filled with knives of all shapes and sizes. Riley enjoys knives very much. He can only see part of them from where he’s chained up. On her first day of capture, the shifter punctured his wings and looped a chain through them, tying the other end to one of the hooks on the ceiling. His hands are chained to the walls, his ankles to the floor.

 

Riley picks up a long, curved blade. Cas recognizes this as one of the 11 angel blades in existence. There are also 7 archangel blades. The numbers 7 and 11 are very important numbers, Cas thinks to himself. He watches as the shifter makes its way over to him. He wonders if it’s going to kill him. She hopes so. Anything is better than this. He watches as he stops in front of him, his eyes wide and filled with hope and relief. This is it.  
  
The shouts only vaguely register to him. The calls of his name are ignored. He’s too weak to respond. He counted the days. 914 days of torture. 914 days of trying to escape, of praying to Dean, hoping he would come for him.

 

On the 915th day, Dean finally does.

 

But Cas isn't alive to see it.


End file.
